Four Years is a Long Time
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: After four years away, Yugi returns looking for his friends. His search for Jou leads him to discover several...interesting twists. Was going to be part of I'm going crazy but wound up too long. Warnings: shounenai, mpreg
1. Four Years Later

After returning from four years away, Yugi goes looking for his friends. In his search for Jou, he finds things he'd never expected. 

**Four Years is a Long Time**

Yugi sighed as he rang the doorbell. He was about ready to give up.

The young game master had just returned the week before, after attending college in America for the past four years. He hadn't had a chance to come home until now, and had pretty much lost touch with _everyone_.

Of course, upon his return, he'd promptly looked up all of his friends. But to his surprise, no one knew where Jou was. Which was why Yugi was _here_, of all places. A last ditch effort, and a small hope that one of the Kaiba brothers knew where Jou was.

But when the front door was opened, Yugi nearly fainted in shock. Before him was a rather pretty, if a bit ragged, individual with moderately long blonde hair pulled neatly back in a ponytail, and cheerful honey brown eyes behind slender glasses with deep green frames. Said individual held a baby girl, not more than a year old, against one shoulder and was several months pregnant with another, to judge by the swollen stomach.

"Yugi, hey! Been a while."

The blonde brightened at the sight of a long unseen friend.

"Jou?" Yugi tried cautiously, unsure if this could possibly be him.

"Yep. 's me. Come on in, stay a bit."

The blonde turned from the door and moved into the hall beyond before turning to see that the other hadn't moved.

"Aw, c'mon Yug. It's me, Jou. I don't bite or nothin'."

"B-but..." Yugi stammered, gesturing to the baby.

"Huh? Oh."

Jou shifted the little girl so Yugi could see her better. As if the chestnut hair hadn't been enough, she had sparkling, deep blue eyes as well. Most definitely Kaiba's daughter. But...

Yugi started to say something, only to be interrupted as a raven haired teen flounced down the stairs.

"Jou-niisan..."

xx to be continued xx

Yes, I'm stopping there for right now. If you want to know what happens, you should review and inspire me. (Please?)

**Dedications** **to:**

_Faith Hunter Jounouchi_ for 'Run Away Puppy' and especially 'Run Away Puppy 2.' (the baby)

and

_Lethe Seraph_ for all of her wonderful Seto/Jou fics, but particularly 'Blurry.' (Jou's glasses)


	2. While We Were Apart

I felt like picking on Yugi, and I love the Seto/Jou. Poor Yugi. It's not like he needs all of this. 

**While We Were Apart**

When he'd first realized who had opened the door, Yugi had fervently hoped Kaiba'd sold the place. The baby girl's chocolate hair and ice-blue eyes had pretty much killed that hope, but he was still hanging to it desperately by a tiny, fraying thread. A thread which broke the very second Mokuba came down the stairs. And he'd been so sure that Jou _hated_ Kaiba.

_What had happened?_

"Jou-niisan."

"Hmm? What is it Mokie?"

That was really Mokuba? Maybe Yugi'd been gone longer than he'd thought. He'd grown some himself, but at sixteen (1) Mokuba was a good three or four inches taller.

"I'm going out with Tanner, remember? I thought I heard the doorbell ring."

"You did," Jou assured the teen, "but it was Yugi, not Tanner."

"Yugi? Oh hey, haven't seen you in a long time."

Yugi nodded weakly to show that he'd heard Mokuba. He was really beginning to think this visit wasn't his best idea ever. How could the others have not known about all this?

The doorbell rang again, shattering Yugi's thoughts and making him jump a little. Mokuba answered it, exchanging a cheerful greeting with the other boy before looking over his shoulder at Jou.

"We're going out now Jou-niisan. Will you be okay? I mean, the baby's due soon."

Jou waved him off.

"Go have fun. I'll be fine. I have both Seto and the doctor on speed dial, and I'm not gonna be alone for a while. Unless you have to leave soon Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head. He had time, he might as well stay and get some answers. Though he didn't like the thought of what Mokuba had seemingly implied.

"Well," Mokuba paused, reluctant. "All right then. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Okay. Call if you're not gonna be home for dinner."

"I will. Bye Jou-niisan. Bye Nataani (2)."

The little girl giggled softly and waved. Yugi turned to Jou as the door closed behind the two younger boys.

"Tanner?"

"Huh? Yeah, he's Mokie's boyfriend (3)."

"And Nataani?"

"This little cutie here." The baby girl. Of course.

"You and Kaiba--" Yugi faltered.

"Got married," Jou supplied.

"How long?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you been married?"

"Three and a half years."

Almost as long as he'd been gone, Yugi realized. Had the pair fought continuously because of him for some reason?

"How'd you...?" He motioned to the baby.

Jou sighed and ran his free hand through his bangs.

"I think you better sit down Yugi. Come on into the den. I guess I owe you one heck on an explanation."

xx to be continued xx

Yes! I'm stopping there. And only I know what's coming next. _smirk _Okay, a couple things:

(1) Eh, I think we're gonna go with twenty-two for most of the gang. That puts what, six years between Mokie and Seto? Somethin' like that. Does anybody really know how many years there are between them? I've seen so many different ages for the both of them.

(2) Yes, she has a name. I, however, am not the one the came up with the name. Nataani is one of the names _Faith Hunter Jounouchi _did not use in "Run Away Puppy 2", so I'm borrowing it. It's not mine. I think it's pretty though.

(3) OMG! Mokie has a boyfriend! What? I needed him out of the house for a while. And there's just nothing quite like giving poor Yugi three (or would it be four?) heart attacks in one day. Mokie will be back sometime later in the fic. After his date of course.

**RedEyesDarknessDragonLady: **Thanks. Um, I realize your question is very simple, and maybe I'm just reading to much into it, but could you please specify it? I'd be happy to answer it once poor clueless confuzzledlittle me understands.

**koalared:** Why thank you. Of course I'll continue. And actually, that description of Jou is what started this whole fic in the first place, so I'm glad you like it.

**invisible girl:** Look, I updated. I was definitely going for the shocked Yugi bit. Everything always seems to turn out the way he wants it too in the end. Time for a change if you ask me.

**Nora D:** _-glomps back-_ Sorry it was so short. I continued for everyone. I think this chapter's a bit longer (293 wordsvs 405, yeah a little). The baby's name is Nataani. I'll explain next chapter, and isn't Mokie just too cute?


	3. Getting It Together

I'm going to take you all on a flashback trip for a little while, before Jou actually gets into explaining things to Yugi. Don't ya just love me:) Anyway, this chapter and the next one will be bits and pieces of flashbacks, most likely in chronological order.

**Getting It Together**

_Domino Park, Thursday, three days after Yugi left_

"Hey pup."

The blonde glared at him.

"What do you want? No wait, lemme guess. Yugi's gone, so now you're gonna harp on me twice as much, right?"

The elder boy shifted uncomfortably, glancing back over his shoulder. Honey brown eyes followed his gaze, surprised to find Mokuba glowering good-naturedly at his brother.

"Well, actually pup, I was wondering..."

The brunette finished the sentence so softly Jou couldn't hear.

"What'd ya say Kaiba?"

The other sighed.

"I said 'I was wondering if you'd go out to dinner with me on Saturday.' I have no intention of harping on you," he added, seeing the suspicious look on Jou's face.

"Kaiba."

"Yes?"

"Are you asking me out?"

A few moments of silence. Then, "...yes."

"Why?"

"Because I've wanted to, ever since Duelist Kingdom. But you were always surrounded by those pathetic little friends of yours. Now though..."

Seto didn't have to finish for Jou to understand. Now Yugi was gone, and the group was spending less and less time together. What's more, Jou wasn't sure how to respond. How many day dreams had started this way, only for someone to shake him out of it before he could answer?

"I- Sure Kaiba. Where'd ya have in mind?"

That was the first of what would become many times Jou would see Kaiba smile, as they got around to finally bringing themselves together.

_the Kaiba mansion, five weeks later_

"Come on Katsu-pup, it can't be _that_ bad."

"No way, I'm not coming out."

Seto was trying rather unsuccessfully to coax his boyfriend out of the bedroom the other often stayed in. Jou's appointment had been earlier that day, but Seto'd been unable to go with him due to an important meeting, so he hadn't seen his golden puppy since.

"Really Katsu, I won't laugh, I swear."

The door opened at last, revealing a slightly blushing Katsuya. A short curtain of blonde hair partially hid his face; he'd been growing it out for some time now. And those honey brown eyes now looked at Seto from behind a pair of thin framed glasses, deep forest green in color.

"There..." Seto muttered soothingly, smiling gently. He reached out a hand, and pulled Katsuya's chin up a bit, so the blonde was looking directly at him.

"You see? You're still beautiful."

"Y-you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm not. I'm saying it because it's true."

"Flatterer."

"Katsuya..."

"You really think I- look okay?"

He'd never seen Jou so...fragile. Proof he actually cared what someone else thought. Seto gave his boyfriend a hug.

"You look so much better than okay."

xX to be continued Xx

Mush... Isn't it wonderful?

Anyways, for those of you wondering, yes I _do_ know how Jou got preggy. And I _am_ going to tell you. Later. Sorry for the wait, and thanks for all the lovely reviews.


End file.
